


TON - DRBBL (Tale of Nova Drabble)

by LiciaJewel



Series: Tale of Nova (Beta) [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble, from the Tale of Nova universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TON - DRBBL (Tale of Nova Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this chapter later.

Nova paced the floor of his small berth room. The fluttering in his tank steadily growing. Intake ex-vent. His hands shook with every breathe. It wasn't fear that had over took him. No he didn't fear tonight's event. He had planned for months now. Researched every bit of information he could get hits servos on. Making sure every detail was correct. If his Abba taught him one thing, it was to cover every angle.  
  
Closing his optics, he took another breath, walking into the wash rack. He looks over his armor one more time. Inspecting it of any dirt or smudges. Nova didn't get detailing done often; more of a wash and dry kind of 'bot; but tonight was different. Earlier today he had buffered and waxed every inch of his frame, with a little help from his Beta. Polished to a shine, that even Knock Out would be proud.  
  
He leans against the sink, his hands yo either side. Venting slow and long.  
  
"Calm down. You made it to today." Trying to reassure his self. "Everything is planned. Soundwave agreed to go with you weeks ago. Just go over the plan."  
  
He straightens his self. "You'll go and pick him up, then you both will go to The Cyrstal Gardens." He leaves, counting the steps on fingers. "Tonight a small concert is going on. Only local musician are playing. Soundwave loves music, but not large crowds. So it's perfect."  
  
The fluttering in his tank, starts again.  
  
Nova headed to the small kitchen, continuing to recite the plan.  
  
"From there you'll take him to the small café, that over look the gardens." He pours some energon into a small glass. "By then it'll be night, the gardens and the city will be lited up."  
  
He down the whole glass in one go. Hoping that the translucent liquid would calm him. It didn't.  
  
"Symbiots are at Abba and Beta's. Hopefully being good." He doubt it "The two of you can stay out as long as you want." He drops the glass into the sink. "When the time is right. You'll give him the box at the café....the box?"  
  
Nova searches around the open room of the apartment, spotting it laying on top of his data pad. He jogs over, picking it up, rolling it over making sure everything was still in place.  
  
It wasn't very big, but that was okay. It wasn't the box that mattered. What was inside, that was what mattered. He had saved every last credit he had to spare. Searching for just the right 'bot for the job, to make it. But it was worth it.  
  
He glanced at hits chrometer one last time. Satisfied that it was closes enough to leave, not sure if he could wait one more minute. He was sure, by the time he made it there it would be time.  
  
Nova exited his apartment and headed down the hall. Soundwave didn't live far from him. Located on the same floor. A trick, which at the time, he was angry at Rhea for pulling. But happy now it was done.  
  
Each step he took, made his spark beat faster. Making his chest warm up. When he finally reached the door, he ease already smiling audio to audio. He squeezed his servo and let go. Rocking side to side on his feet. Trying to bring up the courage to move. Squeezing the little box to his chest, he closed his optics, took a deep breath, then quickly palmed the door open and walked in.  
  
Nova was surprised at what he found.  
  
Standing next to Soundwave, in the middle of his home, was another dark mech. He was only slightly taller than Soundwave, but was of the same class built.  
  
He walked a little further into the home, as they turned to look at him.  
  
The strange much stared at the seeker with such a force, it made his frame feel cold. So he decided to focus on his always stoic friend. This did not disappoint.  
  
It seemed that Nova wasn't the only one to go get detailing done. Soundwave's plating was polished to perfection. The dark violet of hits amour shining in the lights of the room. Small silver flecks in his paint, dancing with every movement.  
  
He had the Seeker's spark racing, and his face plate heated up.  
  
"Who might you be?" The mech asked. Snapping Nova from his stupor. He had nearly forgot that he there.  
  
**"Nova. Soundwave's closes friend and neighbor."**  Soundwave answered.  
  
Nova would thank him later for that. He was still a little preoccupied stealing glances of stoic mechs well polished legs.  
  
"Does your neighbor have a habit of entering your living quarters without knocking?"  
  
Nova did not like it when 'bots would talk as if he was not there. Asking question to others, what were meant for him.  
  
"Soundwave and I have been friends for along time now." He answered, turning his head to face the mech "Our symbiots like to run back and forth between our apartments."  
  
**"Soundwave: Enters Nova's apartment without knocking as well."** Soundwave added.  
  
The mech stared at the seeker. Nova knew what he was doing. Over his lifetime, he had seen that look many times. This 'bot was sizing him up.  
  
"You have a symbiot?" He asked "But you're a... seeker." Disgusts soaked the last as it fell from the mechs lips.  
  
Nova had been told by Soundwave and his teacher about the feud between the seekers and those of Soundwave's class. But this was the first he had came across it.  
  
_'Remember what your Abba told you. Even if they're rude, stay polite. Be the better 'bot.'_ Though he now wonder if this pertains to the situation at hand.  
  
"Yes. One. A small cyber cat." Nova answered "I'm sorry, but I doubt believed I've been told your name yet."  
  
Truthfully, he didn't care at this moment. Any other day, maybe, but tonight, no. He was probability a friend from the Senate offices. Nova just hope their business wouldn't take to long, so that him and Soundwave could enjoy the even. Together.  
  
The much stood a little taller. Giving a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh of course. My name is Nero," he turned to Soundwave and took his hand "I'm Soundwave's intended."  
  
Nova felt his spark stop. What felt like a store, had dropped into his tank. The fluttering replaced with a sicken pain.  
  
He swallowed hard. "Intended? I didn't -"  
  
**"Arranged."** Soundwave answered. Pulling his hand away.  
  
"I came to Kaon to give him my courtship gift. To my surprise, my love had the night off." Nero said, pulling a large box from his subspace.  
  
**"Nova: Requested Soundwave to take this night off."** Soundwave was quick to state the fact.  
  
"Oh, I see. You had plans?" Nero asked, turning to Nova. Hate laced his every word.  
  
Nova quickly placed the little box behind him. Hoping it hadn't been seen yet.  
  
"It's okay." He glances behind him for the door. "You two spend the night together." He checked to make sure nothing was behind him before stepping back.  
  
Nero smiled "Excellent." Wrapping his arm around Soundwave. Nova tank turned.  
  
**"Nova's plans?"** Soundwave asked. Pulling Nero's arm off, taking a step forward.  
  
Nova took another step back.  
  
"It's fine. I really didn't have a real plan." He lied, "Just thought you could use a day, without the 'bots or work. Take you out for a few drinks, then a vid. Nothing big."  
  
**"Nova?"** Soundwave step forward again.  
  
Again Nova stepped back.  
  
The seeker palmed the door open behind him. Giving Nova his best smile.  
  
"It's fine, 'Wave. Enjoy your evening. It's probably been awhile since you both seen each other." Nova turned to exit, subspacing the gift. "We'll hangout some other time. " then left.  
  
Nova didn't hear the door shut behind him. He couldn't hear anything.  
  
The walk felt so long. As if his apartment was further than he remembered. As soon as he turned the corner, he started to run back to his home.  
  
He palmed the door open, entering in fast. Locking the door behind him.  
  
Nova pulled the box from subspace. Useless now, credits wasted. He squeezed the box so tight he could hear a crack.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Nova screamed. Throwing it against the wall with all the force he could muster. Bouncing, then dropped behind his desk. He fell back against the door. Grabbing hold of his helm. Pulling down his finials. His whole frame ached and felt cold. The ringing in his chest getting louder.  
  
_'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He has a intended, remember now. Must have became serious.'_  
  
His venting became short, and haggard. Every breath a strain. Looking up, the walls seem to start to cave in. His chest felt tight, his arms tingled.  
  
"I have to get out." Coolant began to bead in hid optics. "Have to fly, have to go."  
  
Nova pushed his self up from the door. Walking toward the deck door in the kitchen. Staggering with every step.  
  
"Have to fly."  
  
He pulls open the doors the hot air of Kaon washing over him. Lifting his self up on to the rail of the deck. Jumping off. Nova transformed and flies away.  
  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
  
The seeker landed hard. Catching his self with his hands, against the dusty floor. The once polished metal tiles, now dull and rusted.  
  
_**'What did you think was going to happen?'**_  
  
_**'Thought you really had a chance?'**_  
  
Nova's tears fell, clumping the dust under him.  
  
**_'Did you really think Soundwave would want you?'_**  
  
He leaned forward. His helm resting on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his frame. Shaking.  
  
**_'A broken and used seeker. '_**  
  
**_'Pathetic.'_**  
  
The wind howled through the shattered remains of the penthouse windows. The stuttering cries, drowning in all the noise.  
  
  



End file.
